The Great Surprise
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: Celebrating Christmas Eve at PCA which is also Zoey's Birthday. Will Chase finally confessed his love for Zoey? What Will Zoey say if he did? Also, someone else is coming back to from the past. Who it is? Read to find out.


**Zoey 101**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

 ***Zoey Deutch** **will play the role of** **Lainey Hatfield.***

 **This story continues the same path as the other seasons of the orginal series. The only difference is that when Zoey decided to come back to PCA was because she missed her friends. Chase never confessed to his friends that he loved Zoey and James never came to PCA. Logan and Quinn are boyfriend/girlfriend in this story.**

 **The Great Surprise**

It is almost chrismas eve here at PCA and the dean had just announced that this year any student could stay and celebrate Christmas here along with the staff. Zoey and her friends had decided to stay and celebrate Christmas and her birthday which is in Christmas Eve. Two months ago Chase was working like crazy in his job, delivering sushi, and at the beginning of the second month, he was cast as the main lead in a play called **My Christmas Love** along with Lainey Hatfield, who's a good friend of the gang.

Zoey and the rest where at her dorm room watching a movie.

"So what are we doing tomorrow on Christmas eve guys?". Lola asked.

"I think that we should have a fire and tell our best moments of PCA". Quinn suggested as she snuggled with Logan.

"That's a great Idea Quinn! And then we can celebrate our very, very special event in the school gym along with the other students that are staying for Christmas". Michael said as he eyed Zoey who gave him a small smile.

Logan sat up.

"Why are we making Christmas eve a big deal, I mean its just another stupid holiday. Why do we need to celebrated with the rest of the PCA students". Logan asked rolling his eyes.

All of them gave him an annoyed look. Michael grabbed Zoeys pillow and threw it to Logan.

"Hey! Whats that for!?". Logan asked irritated.

"Christmas eve is not just another day on the calendar, its also Zoeys birthday!". Michael replied.

"It is? I didn't know that".

Zoey then stood up and went to her mini fridge. She got a Appleberry Blix and turned to see Logan.

"Like always, I didn't expected you to remember Logan. Every year you forget my birthday, so I'm used to it". She said as she took a sip from her blix.

Then there was a knock on the door. Zoey went and opened it.

"Hey Zo. I have Logans orders of California rolls". Chase said.

Zoey turned to Logan.

"You ordered Sushi?". She asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah. Let me have it!". Logan replied. A tired Chase entered the room and handed Logan his order.

"Here's $100, you keep the change".

Chase grabbed the money and placed it on his pocket.

"So Chase, how's work?". Zoey asked.

"Well, I have 65 more orders to go, so I'll say work is getting hard". Chase replied disappointed.

"Wow". Quinn commented.

"But at least we're going to have fun at theatre tonight". Lola pointed out.

Chase rubbed his neck

"I guess. Anyway I have to get going. I'll see you guys later". Chase responded as he walked out.

"Bye Chase". The rest replied.

Zoey turned to her friends as she clossed the door.

"He looks so exhausted. Michael? Logan? Do you guys know why Chase is working extra hours?". Zoey asked.

Logan shrugged and Michael shook his head saying no, but he did know why Chase was working extra hours...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The gang we're at the mall looking for stuff to buy, since Logan was buying. Chase was with Michael, Zoey and Lola looking at some jerwely._

 _Look at this necklace!". Lola yelled as Zoey and the guys approached her._

 _They saw this gold necklace that had Zoeys name._

 _"Wow, this is amazing! How much does it cost?". Zoey asked the store manager_

 _"That costs $1500 dollars"._

 _They were all mouth open._

 _"Well Logan is not buying you that for sure. He said to find stuff less than $200 dollars". Lola said._

 _"Yeah. let's go find another thing". Zoey sadly said as she placed the necklace box down and walked out of the store with Lola._

 _Chase walked over to where the necklace was and saw how charming it was. He smiled as he thought of how beutiful would Zoey look if she had it._

 _"I know that smile, that's your idea smile. What are you thinking Chase?". Michael asked._

 _Chase turned to Michael with the necklace in hand._

 _"Zoey's birthday is coming up in a couple of month's right?". Chase asked._

 _Michael nodded and then gasped as he realized what Chase had in mind._

 _"Chase you can't afford to buy this for Zoey?"._

 _"I may not afford it right now, but I have a way to somehow get the money". Chase smiled._

 _"Your not asking Logan for a loan, are you?". Michael asked._

 _"No, I'm not asking Logan for money. I was talking about working extra hours in Sushi Rox. I have some money already saved, so it's not going to be that hard to get the rest". Chase replied as he went up to the store manager._

 _"Wait Chase!". Michael said as he followed Chase._

 _"Sir? Is there anyway that I can put this necklace on hold?". Chase asked._

 _"Of course son. For how long do you want me to put this on hold?". The manager asked._

 _"I'll have the full amount the morning of December 24th"._

 _"Alright. I'll put this on hold and I'll see you in a couple of months"._

 _"I'll be here". Chase said as he shook hands with the manager._

 _He then turned to Michael._

 _"Are you sure of what you just did?". Michael asked._

 _"I'm absolutely sure Mike. Ill have that money ready by then. Now lets catch up with everyone". Chase said as he walked out of the store with Michael..._

"Michael? Michael?". Zoey asked as Michael snaped out of his memory.

"Huh?".

"Where you daydreaming?". Logan asked with a smirk.

"No! I was just... Thinking about stuff".

"Okay? Come on guys lets eat some Sushi". Lola said as she stole one piece from Logan.

"And who said I was going to share?". Logan replied as he eyed Lola.

"We'll leave that to Quinn to take care of that". Zoey smirked as she sat next to Lola.

Quinn turned to Logan.

"Come on baby. I don't think you eat 2 orders of raw fish by your self. Lets share some with the others please?".

Logan's eyes softened and nodded.

"What ever my princess Desires".

Michael looked back at Lola and Zoey who high-fived each other.

* * *

 **At Theatre Practice**

Lola arrived to practice and saw that Chase and her partner were already reharsing their parts.

"Okay? Lets do this one more time!". The director yelled.

Chase sighted and cleared his throat.

"And... Action!".

"Jacky how can you think that! I mean I'm your best friend, how can I forget and Important date like that!". Chase started.

"I know you wouldn't, and I'm not mad because of that Nick. It's just that, you've been so busy and we don't get to hang out like other days. Why have you been so distant?". Lainey Hatfield Chase's partner replied sadly turning around facing away.

"I have personal things to take care off, but I promise that after I finish dealing with my things, you and I will go out, like we used to". Chase said as he got closer to Lainey.

Lainey turned around to face him.

"You promise Nick?".

"I Promise Jacky". And like that they both shared a tight hug.

"Excellent! outstanding! magnificent! Nice work Chase and Lainey!". The director congratulated.

"Thanks!". Both Chase and Lainey replied.

"Take a 10 minute break".

Lola walked over to the stage where Lainey and Chase talked.

"You guys were so great!". Lola said as she stood behind Chase.

"Thank you Lola". Chase responded with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas eve?". Lainey asked.

"We still haven't decided yet, but we're kinda stuck in between going staff and student dinner, or having a campfire and talk about or memories". Lola replied.

"Wow that last part sounded like fun!".

"You should join us". Lola invited.

"I would love too, But my friends and I are going to go to the PCA Christmas eve dance for a little while and then we're going to the California Chrismas carnival".

"I've never heard of the Christmas Carnival? Is it fun?". Lola asked.

"Its awesome! Theres this thing that...". Lainey started.

"Lainey! We need to do your make-up for the next scene!". A girl from the production yelled.

"I have to go. We'll chat later". Lainey said as she ran behind the curtain.

"Anyways changing the subject. Chase, Michael told me the reason you've been working so hard this couple of months?". Lola teased with a smile.

Chase gasped.

"He told you! He wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Especially you!". Chase panicked.

"Why not tell me?". Lola crossed her arms and look somewhat offended.

"Because you live with Zoey and I don't want you accidentally spilling out the surprise".

"Well don't worry about that. I wouldn't ruin this for you and Zoey. So how close are you in getting the money?".

"My paycheck comes out tomorrow and with that I should have the full amount to pay for Zoey's present".

"Wow! Zoey's going to freak when she sees it".

As Lola and Chase talked a girl walked into the theater. She spoted Chase and Lola and headed toward them.

"So, how did you manage Michael to tell you the truth anyways?". Chase asked.

"Zoey asked him if he knew why you were working so hard and he said that he didn't know, but I knew he wasn't telling us the truth, so after we finish eating the Sushi you brought Logan, I got him alone and forced him to tell me by threatening him to ticking him". Lola expained.

"Oh Michael". Chase slapped his forehead as Lola laughed.

"I see that you still have that love for Zoey don't you Chase?". A girl said as she stood behind Lola.

Lola turned and Chase was shocked.

"Dana?". Chase asked.

"Thats me". Dana replied with a smile.

Chase ran to her and hugged her.

"Wow I cant believe your here! Wait, what are you doing here!". Chase asked.

"Well I got tired of being in France, so I transfer back to PCA!".

Lola cleared her throat, and Chase and Dana turned to her.

"Sorry. Lola this is Dana Cruz, she was Zoey's roommate during our 8th grade year. After our semester ended, she was accepted to be a transfer student and go to study to France. Dana this is Lola Martinez, she's been Zoey's roommate since our 9th grade year till now, she's a great tactress by the way". Chase introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lola". Dana shook hands with Lola.

"Same to you Dana, welcome to PCA Senior year". Lola greeted.

"Thanks. So I was listening that Zoey's birthday is coming up tomorrow". Dana asked.

"Yeah, after the play we're going to celebrate". Chase said.

"Great! can I join?". Dana asked.

"You don't even have to ask Dana!". Lola replied.

"Cool. So guys, you have to catch me on stuff. Has anything changed while I was gone?".

"There's just one thing that change alright". Chase said as he wrapped his arm around Dana and Lola as he leaded them to the back of the curtains.

* * *

Zoey, Quinn and Logan were at the lounge playing pool.

"Number 8 on the side". Logan said as he grabbed his stick and hit the ball making it into the hole.

He smirked at the girls

"Okay, I'll do 6 on the corner". Zoey said as she prepared to shoot.

"Oh come on Zoey. You can't make that?". Logan laughed.

Zoey eyed him with a smile. She then shooted and made it.

"Nice job Zo!". Quinn congratulated.

"Thank you". Zoey replied.

"You cheated!". Logan accused as he slamed his stick on the table.

"How did I cheat? No one can cheat on pool!". Zoey yelled.

"Come on guys, play nice?". Quinn said, trying to calm the argument.

"You placed a magnet on the whole so it would attract the ball!". Logan replied.

"Thats so stupid! You need to learn how do lose Logan". Zoey replied.

"Both of you need to shut up!". A girl yelled.

Zoey, Logan and Quinn turned around and saw Dana with Chase and Lola.

"Dana!". They all shouted and ran up to her. Zoey and Quinn gave her a big hug while Logan stood behind.

"What are you doing here?". Zoey asked.

"I decided that I wanted to spend my señior year here at PCA with my best friends". Dana replied with a smile.

"Well welcome back Cruz". Logan said with a smirk.

"Thanks. And congratulations on finally revaling to the world the romantic relationship you have with Quinn".

"Who told you about us revealing?". Quinn asked.

Lola and Chase eyed each other.

"Everyone is talking about it". Dana lied.

"Yeah, its kinda the number one news on the whole canpus". Lola added.

Just then Michael came running into the lounge not noticing Dana.

"Guys! I have a surprise for y'all! Remember the DVD We order online Just One Star From The Sky? I have it right here! Want to watch it!". Michael said excitedly.

"Before we answer that. We have a much bigger surprise for. Want to see it?". Logan asked.

Michael gasped.

"You got me the new Grand Theif Auto game!".

The girls gave a small chuckle.

"No. Just turn around". Logan ordered.

Michael turned and saw Dana in between Chase and Lola.

"Dana Cruz!". Michael yelled as she grabbed Dana and swirled her around.

"Nice to see you too Michael". Dana said laughing.

"Can't believe your here! When did you get here?". Michael asked.

"I got in today".

"Well welcome back". Michael replied as he wrapped his arm around Dana.

"Thank you. So, have you guys decided what to do on Christmas eve?". Dana asked.

"We've decided that we're going to go to Chases and Lolas play and then the PCA Christmas eve dance. Then we're going to the beach and set a fire and talk about our fun memories from PCA". Zoey said.

"That sounds like a good plan. I also heard that tomorrow is also your birthday and I brought some things from France that I know you'll love. I also brought someting for Quinn, the guys and even for you Lola". Dana informed.

"Can we go see what you brought?". Lola asked.

"Yeah, why don't I meet you at your dorm, I have something pretty important to do first".

They all nodded and started hearing to the girls room. Chase, who was next to her gave her a small smile and walked towards his friends.

"Hold it Matthews. I want to talk to you". Dana said as she sat on the couch.

Chase turned and gave Dana a confused look. He slowly made his way to where dana was sitting and sat next to her.

"What are we talking about?". Chase asked.

"When we we're at the theater I saw Lola mentioned that you had been working extra hours to buy Zoey something special. What is it?". Dana asked

"Oh well you see, the last 2 months Logan invited is to the mall and told us that he was buying us things below $200 dollars and Zoey found this gold necklace that had her name that cost $1500 dollars". Chase explained.

"And thats why you've been working so hard. To buy Zoey that expensive gold necklace. Chase your like the best guy friend Zoey could ever have. I really hope Zoey stops being so oblivious and can finally see how much you love her and what an amazing guy you are".

"Wow I never thought I'll hear those words from you Dana, but I appreciate the compliment".

"Hey Chase, can I go with you tomorrow and get it?".

"Yeah, of course".

"Cool. At what time to we leave?". Dana asked.

"I want to go at about 7:00am".

"Ugh I'm not a morning person, but I'll make a sacrifice for this one time".

"Meet me by the PCA student drop off".

"Gotcha. Now we can head to room 101". Dana stood up as well as Chase.

"So what you bring me?". Chase teasingly asked.

"You'll see?". Dana smirked as she leaded the way.

* * *

Chase had his last practice for the play that night and him, Lainey and the director were all talking backstage.

"Okay guys tomorrow is the day you two to shine with your fabulous acting so I want you to rehearse the last scene". The director said as he went to talk to the other castmates.

Chase and Lainey started looking through the script pages. They read for about 2 minutes and set the pages down on the floor.

"I'll start". Chase said as he cleared his throat.

Just then Lola enetred the theater and headed back stage, but when she saw Chase and Lainey about to start taking, she stopped and hid so she could listen.

"Why are you so mad at me?". Chase asked.

"Because I love you and I hate that you can't see that!". Lainey turned away.

Lola covered her mouth as she gasped.

"You loved me? How can did that happen?". Chase asked confused.

Lainey turned around.

"I been in love with you since the day I first meet you. You were so sweet and carying and we soon became friends, but i have always seen you more than a friend".

Chase smiled and came towards her grabing both her hands.

"Do you know why I have been so distant lately from you? Why am I working extra hours in my job? Because I'm trying to buy you the most amazing present. I had to lie to my friends just to keep my secret secured. Look, I also feel the same way as you do, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I'm in love with you". Chase smiled.

Lainey smiled and hugged Chase tightly.

"Really?".

"One hundred percent".

Lola was shocked from what see just saw and heard. She quicky ran out of the theater.

* * *

Lola ran without taking a break to room 101. When she got there and opened the door, she saw the girls and the guys with the exeption of Dana.

"Lola I thought you had your last play practice today?". Quinn asked as she saw an exhausted Lola at the door.

"Did something happen?". Zoey asked.

"Okay Zo... I have one... Very important question to ask you and ...you better answer me with the truth". Lola said in between breaths.

"Okay whats your question?". Zoey asked.

"Do you see Chase as only a friend or do you like him for than a friend?". Lola asked.

This question got Zoey, Logan, Quinn and Michael for surprise.

"What kind of question is that Lola, you know Chase if my best friend". Zoey said with a small chuckle.

"This serious Zoey!". Lola responded.

"Why are you so serious all of the sudden?". Logan asked.

"Well hold on to your pants because when I got to the theater I heard Chase and Lainey confessing their love for each other". Lola announced.

"What!". Quinn, Logan and Michael yelled shocked, while Zoeys smile faded.

"I thought Chase had always been in love with Zoey?". Logan said

"Well I heard him say to Lainey, " I been in love with you since the day I first saw you". Lola replied.

"That can't be right, I mean I know Chase, I'm his best friend and we tell each other everything. Of he really loved Lainey, he should of talked about it to me". Michael said

"Guys!?". Zoey interrupted.

Everyone turned to Zoey.

"Zoey? You know that Chase loves you right? We've talked about it". Quinn asked.

"I know and kinda started to believe it, but from what Lola told us, I guess Chase got tired of me and found another girl to love, so I think we should let him be with her. And I don't want you all to try and talk him out of liking Lainey, especially you Michael". Zoey sadly responded.

"But Zoey-". Everyone started.

"No buts". Zoey replied as she headed out the door.

"Where are you going?". Lola asked.

"I need some fresh air". Zoey said as she left.

* * *

That night when Chase came back to his dorm Logan and Michael didn't speak to him, just when Chase asked something they would only nod or respond 'Yeah' as an answer. Chase didn't pay much attention to their attitude towards him so he just took a shower and went straight to bed. When morning came, he woke up at 6:45 and changed into fresh clothes, so he could meet Dana by the student drop off and head to the mall and pick up Zoeys gift.

Chase walked around the student drop off and saw Dana standing there.

"Hey Dana". Chase greeted.

"Chase, ready to go?". Dana asked.

"Yeah". He said as he walked away with her.

They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. Then when they got on they talked as they stoped in Front of the mall. They got off and quickly headed to the jewelry store.

Chase headed to the counter followed by Dana and saw the same manager from last time.

"Hi, my name is Chase Matthews and a couple of months I placed on hold a gold necklace with the name "Zoey" engraved into it". Chase said.

The manager smiled.

"Oh yeah. I remeber you young man and I have the necklace right here". The manager said as he took out a black box.

Chase took his wallet out and took the $1500 dollars and handed it to the manager.

"Thanks for doing business with you Mr. Matthews. Here's your necklace. Good luck with the lucky girl who's getting that necklace". The man said as he handed the black box to Chase.

"Thanks". Chase said with a smile and turned to see Dana who was eager to see the necklace.

"Let me see it". Dana pleaded.

Chase opened the box and Dana saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh My God, it's gorgeous!". She said as she look at Chase.

"Hey Chase can I ask you a question?". Dana asked.

"Ask".

"Why do you love Zoey so much?".

"Because she fills me with joy and happiness. I would always look forward to the next time I could see that beautiful face or hear her sweet voice. It didn't matter what we did while we hung out or what we talked about on the phone. I'll tell her anything because it felt like there was nothing to fear or worry about because I knew she cares for me and i care about her. I just love her, and I know that no matter what I do to try to take her out of my heart and see her as a friend is not going to happen because she lives in me, forever". Chase sincerely confessed.

Dana smiled.

"I can't wait! Your finally confessing your love to Zoey tonight with this beautiful necklace that you bought her".

Chase looked at Dana worriedly.

"Are you having doubts in telling Zoey your feelings?". Dana asked.

"I'm just worried. What if she doesn't love me back?".

"Trust me Chase, I know Zoey Is going to make the right decision in taking you. And when you finally tell Zoey you love her, I'm going to record it". Dana said as she ran out of the store.

"Oh your not doing that Cruz, you can also trust me on that". Chase replied as he ran after her.

* * *

That night the whole gang went to see the special Chrismas play where Chase, Lainey, and Lola would star. The story talked about how Nick had found this friendship rings and he had to work extra hours to buy that for their anniversary which was on Christmas eve day. Jackie whos her best friend was worried that because Nick was working extra hours, he was going to forget their friendship anniversary. At the end they both confessed their real feelings to each other and that night became for them the best Christmas eve day ever.

Lola, Michael, Logan, Quinn and Zoey didn't wait for Chase to tag along and go together to the dance. He kinda wanted that to happen, so he could go to his dorm and get Zoeys birthday present. Dana decided to wait for Chase and go with him. They both got to the dance together and Chase quickly spoted Zoey with the rest hanging out by the punch table. He and Dana approached them and smiled.

"Hey guys". They greeted.

"Hi". The rest responded without any interest.

Chase and Dana looked at each other confused.

"Hey Zo Happy Birthday! I got you something that I know you'll like". Chase said as he gave Zoey his present.

Zoey grabbed it and placed it on the table.

"Thanks".

"Umm your not going to open it?".

Just then a guy approach them.

"Zoey? Do you want to dance?". The guy asked.

"Sure". Zoey smiled and took the guys hand as he leaded her to the dance floor.

Chase was so confused by Zoeys attitude towards him.

"Here take your stupid present". Logan said as he grabbed the present and threw it at Chase.

"Logan!". Dana snapped.

"Whats wrong with you!". Chase angrily asked.

"Why don't you give that present to your girlfriend Lainey? Since you love her so much". Lola asked.

"What are you guys talking about?". Chase asked.

"It doesn't matter! Why don't you just go". Lola asked.

Logan and Quinn nodded agreeing with Lola. Chase turned to Michael who had his head down.

"You want me to also go Michael?".

Michael looked up at him and nodded with confidence.

Chase looked really hurt and nodded. He took the present and placed it on the counter. He started to leave the gym when he bumped into Lainey who came with her date.

"Sorry Chase. Are you okay?". Lainey asked.

"I'm fine. Look Lainey I'll love to chat, but I need to go". Chase said.

"Okay then? I'll see you later".

"Yeah. Later". Chase replied as he left the gym.

Lainey and her date walked towards the gang, by then Zoey was back.

"Hi everyone". She greeted.

Lola looked at her and took the present that was on the counter and handed it to Lainey.

"This from Chase to you". Lola said.

"Really?". Lainey said as she peaked at the bag. She smiled and handed the present back to Lola.

"Oh, this is not for me. Its for Zoey". Lainey replied.

"What do you mean? I heard you and Chase talking back stage yesterday at our last rehearsal, saying how you two loved each other and how he was working extra hours to buy you the most amazing present ever and that he had to lie to his friends just to keep the secret". Lola confessed.

Lainey let out a small chuckled.

"I think you heard the part of the script that we where rehersing and thought that we where actually confessing our feelings towards each other".

"What?". Everyone asked confused.

"Yeah. The director told us to rehearse the last part of the play and thats all we did. Even thought Chase is really attractive, I already have a boyfriend. He's Frank and we have been daiting for about a month now". Lainey introduced.

"I've never seen him with you before?". Quinn asked.

"Well that's because I don't go to PCA. I go to Lincoln High". Frank replied.

"Yeah. Well we have to get going. Later guys". Lainey and Frank waved as They headed to the dance floor.

Everyone turned to see Lola.

"I guess I heard wrong". Lola nervously chuckled.

"You guess? We misjudge Chase!". Michael responded.

"You all did! Zoey, Chase loves you!". Dana said.

"How can you be so sure?". Zoey asked.

"Because I know. But if you want proof, I can show you some proof". Dana replied.

"Okay... Show me?".

Dana took his phone out.

"Yesterday I went with Chase to pick up your present, and I asked him why he loved you so much and this is what he responded". Dana said as she pressed play.

 ** _Dana:_** _"Why do you love Zoey so much?"._

 _ **Chase:** "Because she fills me with joy and happiness. I would always look forward to the next time I could see that beautiful face or hear her sweet voice. It didn't matter what we did while we hung out or what we talked about on the phone. I'll tell her anything because it felt like there was nothing to fear or worry about because I knew she cares for me and i care about her. I just love her, and I know that no matter what I do to try to take her out of my heart and see her as a friend is not going to happen because she lives in me, forever"._

Dana pressed stop and turned to their friends who we're shocked.

"You record him?". Logan smirked.

"I had to make up from last time. I don't know if you guys remember the time Nicole, Zoey and me were fighting because Nicole would blow dried her hair early on the morning and Zoey would always forget her key? Well during that time we kinda ruin something special for Chase. The day I left PCA, Michael confessed to me what Chase had planned to make his move on Zoey that day, and we, not intentionally ruinned it. So I recorded him, so if anything happen, which it did in this case, I could have so proof to show you all, but most importantly, you Zoey". Dana stated.

Zoey nodded as she stood there still stunned at the information Dana just spilled.

"I knew it! Ha! I knew Chase wouldn't give up on Zoey so easily!". Michael exploted of happiness.

Zoey turned to see the gift she had rudely ignored from Chase. She grabbed it and opened it. She took the black box out and opened it. She was surprised to see the necklace she saw back at the mall the other day.

"He got me the necklace from the other day!". Zoey said, not taking her eyes from the necklace.

"Thats why he worked extra hours". Quinn added.

"Yeah. And now who knows where's he's at. Since you all told him to leave". Dana said.

Zoey looked back at the sparkling necklace.

"I need to find him". Zoey said as she rushed out the gym.

"Wait for us". Lola said as she and the rest followed her.

* * *

Chase was on the PCA camping site. He was sitting there on the cold night with just the heat of the fire to try to keep warmth. He then heard footsteps approaching him.

He turned and saw his whole friends standing there with an apologetic face.

"You guys want to join me and my loney fire?". Chase asked.

They all smiled. They loved how Chase, even thought he was depressed, he still had a good sense of humor. The all settled down, Logan with Quinn, Michael with Lola and Dana at his side. Zoey sat next to Chase and which it was a surprise for him.

"Chase, we're so sorry for our rude attitude back there". Zoey started.

"Yeah? What was all that about?". Chase asked confused.

Lola chuckled nervously.

"Well I guess I kinda heard you and Lainey practice the love confession between Nick and Jackie and thought that you and her we're actually confessing to each other that you actually had some feelings". Lola stated.

Forgetting for one instance that Zoey was next to him Chase started to speak.

"How can you guys think that I'll like Lainey? I mean, I thought that you all know that I love...". Chase stopped realizing by the smiling expression of his friends that Zoey was next to him.

"Zoey knows that you love her. You don't have to hide it anymore". Michael said.

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand.

"And as for me. It took me not that long to realize that I love you too Chase. Freshman year when I I heard Lola was planing on asking you out and you saying yes, got me all jealous. I have love you since then, but like you, I was afraid that telling you how I feel would ruin our friendship". Zoey explained.

"Are you serious?". Chase asked butterflies starting to form inside him.

"As serious as I have never been. I love the necklace you bought for me, but I feel a little embarrassed that you had to work extra hours just to buy it for me".

"Well don't be, I wouldn't mind working extra hours, just to see that beautiful smile". Chase commented.

Zoey smiled.

Everyone looked at Chase and Zoey with big smiles. Then Chase looked back at his friends who motion him to finally ask Zoey the question he had been waiting to ask her.

Zoey smiled at his friends and turned to Chase who was now facing her.

"Zo, I want to ask you something". Chase shyly asked.

"Ask me". Zoey replied.

Chase swallowed his fear.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? Feel free to say no if you want".

"I would love to be your girlfriend Chase!". Zoey said as she leaned and kiss Chase.

Everyone cheered.

When they finish the long waited kiss Zoey took out the necklace Chase had given her.

"Hey Chase, can you put me the necklace on". Zoey asked as she have the necklace to Chase.

Chase nodded as he stood up and went behind Zoey. She pulled her hair up and Chase carefully placed the necklace around Zoey's neck. She looked up at him and smiled as he attached it together. He looked down at her and returned the smile as he gently let her hair fall down.

"Thats so romatic!". Lola said as the other girls nodded.

"This was the best Christmas eve day I have ever had. Not just because Dana gave us the surprise of being here with us tonight or because of the beautiful Necklace I have on, but because I have all my friends with me and my new boyfriend". Zoey said as she leaned her head on Chases shoulder.

"I agree with you". Quinn said as she snuggled with Logan.

Michael looked at Lola and Dana and then back at the couples. Dana and Lola smiled to each other and hugged Michael. This took Michael by surprise but he smirked satisfied.

"Well it's better for me because I have two". He said motioning Dana and Lola. Both girls looked back at him and punched him on his arm making him fall off the log.

"Ow!". Michael winced rubbing his arms.

"I guess Logan has bad influence you hasn't he Michael?". Dana asked.

"Just a little". Michael smirked as the rest shared a laugh.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
